That Sucker
by Choi Seong Yeon
Summary: Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan tetangga sebelah apartmentnya. Entah hanya perasaanya atau memang benar dia selalu memandang seakan-akan ingin menelanjanginya. Dia juga sering mengalami hal aneh saat tidur di malam hari semenjak kepindahannya ke tempat tinggal barunya. / Hunkai slight MinKai/ Oneshoot/ Warn! Typo(s), GS, Pervert


**The cast are not mine.** They belong to God.

 _That Sucker_

 **A fic** by **Choi Seong Yeon**

 _Rate_ – M

 _Cast_ –

 **Kim Jongin,**

 **Oh Sehun**

and others

 _Genre_ – **Romance** _and_ **Suspense**

Warn! _Typo_ (s), **_Genderswitch_** , _Jongin Centric_

Summary –

Jongin merasakan sesuatu yang janggal dengan tetangga sebelah _apartment_ nya. Entah hanya perasaanya atau memang benar dia selalu memandang seakan-akan ingin menelanjanginya. Dia juga sering mengalami hal aneh saat tidur di malam hari semenjak kepindahannya ke tempat tinggal barunya.

.

.

.

 _Present_

 _._

.

.

Kim Jongin, wanita berumur dua puluh empat tahun yang merupakan _single parent_ , tengah sibuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tempat tinggal barunya. Anaknya yang berumur hampir satu tahun berada dalam gendongannya.

Koper-koper dan beberapa kardus masih berada di luar. Taeoh—anaknya dengan mantan suami, terlelap dalam gendongannya. Tidak terusik sama sekali dengan gerakan ibunya yang terus mondar-mandir membawa barang.

Tiga kancing kemeja teratasnya tidak tertutup, memperlihatkan sembulan payudara berisi yang masih memproduksi susu untuk anaknya. Anaknya sangat suka menyusu, dia bisa seharian tidak makan dan hanya mengonsumsi susu dari ibunya.

Saat Jongin membaringkan Taeoh ke atas kasur, anaknya yang gembil itu menangis kencang. Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah bayi yang memiliki percampuran wajahnya dan mantan suaminya.

"Ssst, _eomma_ di sini, sayang." Jongin mengeluarkan payudara kirinya untuk menyusui Taeoh. Sebenarnya Jongin ingin membiasakan Taeoh untuk memakan makanan bayi, tapi anaknya itu selalu saja menolak dan menangis keras. Putingnya sering terluka karena Taeoh yang sering sekali menyusu, apa lagi gigi Taeoh yang sudah beberapa muncul membuat gusinya gatal.

"Pelan-pelan, Taeoh— _ya."_ Wanita muda yang menjadi mantan istri Choi Minho itu meringis kecil, saat gigi anaknya menggigit terlalu kuat putingnya.

Tangannya membenarkan posisi Taeoh agar nyaman saat menyusu. "Taeoh— _ya,_ kapan kau akan berhenti menyusu?" Tangan kanannya menepuk-nepuk pantat anaknya.

.

.

Jongin terbangun saat malam hari, tubuhnya terasa lelah sekali. Saat ingin bangun dari rebahannya, Taeoh menghalangi dengan mulutnya yang masih menempel pada putingnya. Selama dia tidur dia terus menyusu. Itu alasannya kenapa badannya bisa segembil ini.

" _Hhh_ , ya ampun. Selama tidurpun kau masih menyusu, sayang. Kau ini benar-benar." Jongin berbicara pada anaknya yang masih terlelap.

Dia melepaskan tautan mulut Taeoh dengan putingnya secara perlahan. Dia tidak ingin membangunkan anaknya dan akan berakhir dengan menyusui kembali anaknya.

Rambut hitam sepunggungnya diikat berantakan sambil berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat makan malam.

"Aku lelah sekali. _I need a rest_." Dia mulai memasak sambil ditemani musik. Badannya ikut bergoyang sesuai irama. Profesinya yang sebagai penari ballet membuatnya memiliki tubuh yang lentur dan juga proposional.

Bel _apartment_ nya berbunyi. Jongin buru-buru melihat ke layar intercom untuk melihat tamunya. Dia menghela nafas gusar karena mantan suaminya lah yang bertamu malam-malam.

"Ada apa?" Jongin hanya membuka pintu sebagian sambil bersandar pada pinggiran pintu.

"Tentu saja mengunjungimu dan Taeoh. Aku membawa mainan untuk Taeoh." Minho menunjukan barang bawaannya pada Jongin.

"Kau tidak berniat menyuruhku masuk, Jongin?" Saat Minho bertanya tetangga samping _apartment_ nya lewat. Oh Sehun, dokter muda dengan paras yang rupawan. Jongin pernah bertemu dengannya beberapa kali di rumah sakit.

"Selamat malam, Dokter Oh." Sehun membalas sapaan Jongin dengan senyuman dan obrolan basa-basi tentang kepindahaan Jongin dengan melibatkan Minho beberapa kali dalam obrolan dan setelahnya dia masuk. Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan tatapan Oh Sehun padanya, dia selalu menatapnya seakan-akan ingin menelanjangi tubuhnya.

"Kau bahkan menggoda pria lain saat proses perceraian kita belum selesai." Minho memaksa masuk sambil menyeret Jongin. Dia membanting Jongin ke sofa ruang santai. Mantan istrinya meringis menahan sakit akibat benturan.

Tubuh Jongin yang lemah karena seharian belum makan dan Taeoh yang tidak berhenti menyusu membuatnya tidak bisa melawan saat Minho menindihnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Jongin berontak.

Alasan kenapa Jongin mengajukan perceraian ke pengadilan karena Minho yang tempramental dan juga kasar. Bahkan tidak jarang Jongin mendapat tamparan dari mantan suaminya. Dia juga bahkan sering kali dipaksa berhubungan intim dengan kasar, dia selalu menangis tiap kali Minho melakukannya.

Minho menciumnya kasar, Jongin berusaha mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindar dari mantan suaminya. Minho yang marah menamparnya keras. "Kau belum berubah, Minho. Ini sebabnya kita berpisah." Jongin menangis. Hatinya sakit menerima perlakuan yang tidak pantas.

"Kau yang membuatku melakukan hal kasar padamu, Jongin." Minho melepas kasar kemeja Jongin, membuat beberapa kancingnya terlepas. Jongin menangis tiap kali tubuhnya dijamah. Dia ingin berteriak tapi dia tidak ingin menimbulkan masalah dan membangunkan Taeoh yang sedang tidur.

Jongin memekik kesakitan saat Minho dengan kasar meremas payudarnya membuat air susu mengalir dari putingnya. "Akh—sakit. Lepaskan aku!"

Leher jenjangnya terdapat banyak warna merah akibat gigitan Minho yang kasar. Celana _jeans_ dan celana dalam yang dia pakai menggantung di ujung kakinya. Lutut Minho terus menggesek vaginanya yang sudah tidak terlindungi apapun, sementara payudaranya dilumat kasar bahkan beberapa kali digigit hingga berdarah.

Jongin mencoba mendorong bahu Minho untuk menjauh tetapi apa daya kekuatannya kalah besar dengan lelaki kasar yang sedang memperkosanya. Jemarinya hanya bisa meremat bahu lebar Minho tiap kali merasakan sakit.

"Minho, kumohon hentikan." Jongin menangis keras sambil memberontak saat Minho mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke dalam Jongin.

Jongin menegang saat penis Minho masuk dengan sekali hentak dan langsung bergerak kasar di dalamnya. Tiap kali Minho bergerak, tubuhnya terhentak-hentak kasar. Vaginanya perih karena Minho yang tadi terus menggesakan lututnya terlalu kasar dan penisnya mengorek tubuhnya.

Tangisan dan jeritan Jongin yang kesakitan menjadi latar belakang kegiatan mereka. Minho tidak peduli dengan keadaan Jongin yang menyedihkan. Amarah sudah terlanjur menguasai dirinya.

.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan perasaan yang tidak baik. Setelah pemerkosaan yang terjadi selama hampir dua jam, Minho pergi meninggalkannya. Dia terduduk di pinggir kasur dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Membersihkan diri dari bekas semalam.

Di kamar mandi Jongin menangis sambil menggosok tubuhnya yang ternodai dengan kasar. Dia merasa sangat kotor dan juga hina. Perlakuan kasar dan tidak pantas yang sering Minho tujukan padanya selalu berakhir membuat Jongin mendekam di kamar mandi.

Setelah lelah menangis dia keluar dari _bathtub_ yang digunakannya untuk berendam. Cermin besar yang berada di kamar mandi menunjukan betapa menyedihkannya tubuh indah Kim Jongin. Leher dan area sekitar dadanya terdapat banyak sekali kemerahan, kedua putingnya lecet dengan payudara yang membengkak beserta bekas gigitan dan juga luka di sekitarnya.

Jemarinya meraih kotak obat dari dalam lemari samping cermin dan mengoleskan obat pada puting dan juga vaginanya. "Sssht—" Desisan sakit keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangisan Taeoh yang kencang membuatnya buru-buru memakai pakaian dan mengelap obat oles di putingnya. Tidak mempedulikan rasa sakit di tiap inchi tubuhnya setiap kali dia melangkah.

Dengan sedikit berlari dia menghampiri Taeoh dan segera menggendongnya. Dia membawa Taeoh ke beranda _apartment_ nya untuk menikmati udara pagi yang sejuk sambil duduk di kursi kayu.

Kaos dengan belahan rendah membantunya mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya. Taeoh duduk dipangkuan ibunya dan langsung saja melahap puting Jongin. "Pelan-pelan, sayang. Kau bisa tersedak."

Jongin menghiraukan perih yang dirasakannya karena putingnya yang lecet terus dihisap dan digigit oleh Taeoh. Gigi depan Taeoh yang sedang tumbuh membuat gusi anaknya gatal dan menjadi sering menggigit.

Suara Jongin yang merdu melantunkan nada untuk anaknya. Walaupun ayah dari anaknya membuatnya sangat kecewa dan juga sering menyakitinya, tetapi kehadiran Taeoh di hidupnya tidak pernah sekalipun dia sesali. "Mem—mm" Taeoh bergumam merasa tidak nyaman dengan _diaper_ nya yang sudah penuh.

Saat Jongin menarik Taeoh dari dadanya, Sehun muncul di samping beranda dengah hanya menggunakan celana training. Wajah Jongin bersemu melihat otot yang terbentuk di perut dan juga lengan pria setampan Oh Sehun. Ditambah lagi Jongin baru saja selesai menyusui anaknya dan belum sempat memasukan payudaranya ke dalam kaos yang dikenakannya.

"Selamat pagi, Nyonya Kim." Sehun menyapanya dengan ramah. Jongin buru-buru merapihkan pakaiannya. Sehun berjalan menghampirinya sampai ke pembatasan beranda mereka.

"Apa ini anakmu? Lucu sekali." Pujian terlontar untuk Taeoh yang berada dalam gendongan Jongin yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya.

Dari jarak dekat bekas-bekas kemerahan di leher serta dadanya terlihat jelas oleh Sehun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun bertanya hati-hati.

Jongin mengangkat alis, belum menangkap maksud pria di hadapannya. Tangan sehun memegang lehernya sendiri, memberi tahu maksud pertanyaanya. "Aah—ini, aku baik-baik saja. Semalam banyak nyamuk karena aku belum sempat membersihkan _apartment_ ku. Kau tahu, masalah tempat tinggal baru, yah." Jongin menjawab kikuk.

"Ah, syukurlah. Kau bisa menanam bunga lavender di dalam ruangan, itu akan mengusir nyamuk." Saran yang bagus diberikan Sehun, tapi sayangnya bukan nyamuk yang membuat lehernya seperti itu.

"Eng—ung, _mma_." Gumaman Taeoh sambil menggeliat digendongannya membuat dua orang dewasa itu berhenti mengobrol.

"Aku masuk dulu, memandikan Taeoh." Sehun mengangguk ramah. Setelah kepergian Jongin, Sehun masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil mengamati kepergian Jongin dengan tatapan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Setelah memandikan Taeoh, Jongin mempersiapkan kebutuhan anaknya selama mereka di luar. Botol-botol susu yang sebelumnya dia sempat pompa berjejer rapih siap dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Sedangkan Taeoh sedang asik dengan kartun Larva yang sedang tampil di layar televisi.

Setelah semuanya siap untuk dibawa, Jongin segera menggendong anaknya. Taeoh selalu ikut Jongin latihan menari, dia akan dibawa ke studio menarinya dan menjadi korban cubitan teman-teman Jongin yang gemas pada dirinya.

Jongin sudah mulai aktif kembali menari lagi semenjak Taeoh berumur lima bulan. Jadi Taeoh sudah melihat ibunya menari dari umurnya yang masih sangat muda.

.

.

Tubuh Jongin menari dengan indah mengikuti irama musik klasik yang sedang dimainkan. Tubuhnya melompat kecil membuat rok tutunya mengembang.

Jongin yang menari sama seperti dengan karya seni yang indah. Tiap gerakan yang dia buat menjadi lukisan indah sendiri bagi tiap orang yang melihatnya. Ekspresinya yang mewakilkan musik dan juga tariannya memiliki jiwa.

Rambut indahnya diikat bulat di atas kepalanya. Dia menjadi Kitri—tokoh utama wanita, dalam pertunjukan _Don Quixote_ yang diadaptasi dari novel Perancis dengan judul _Don Quixote de la Mancha_ oleh Marius Petipa.

Pertunjukan _ballet Don Quixote_ pertama kali dilakukan pada tahun 1871. Studio mereka menambahkan sentuhan modern di dalamnya untuk memberikan sensasi baru untuk para penikmatnya.

Masalah-masalah yang dimilikinya seolah lenyap tiap kali dia menyatu dengan musik dan tari. Jiwanya yang sudah menyatu dengan dunia seni memberikan hasil yang memuaskan di tiap pertunjukannya.

Pintu ruangan dibuka oleh Taemin yang menggendong Taeoh. Tangisan Taeoh yang kencang menghentikan gerakan menari Jongin. Dari cermin besar ruang latihan, dia bisa melihat Taeoh yang meronta dalam gendongan Taemin.

"Anakmu tiba-tiba saja menangis. _I've checked the diaper, there's nothing wrong._ Dia juga tidak mau meminum susunya." Jongin mengambil Taeoh dari sahabatnya.

"Tidak biasanya dia rewel. _Thanks for sitting my son,_ Taem." Jongin duduk bersandar pada tembok sambil memangku Taeoh, siap menyusui anaknya yang tidak berhenti menangis. Taemin ikut duduk di hadapan Jongin, memperhatikan sahabatnya dengan teliti.

" _What's going on_ , Jong? _You seem off, is there something goes wrong?_ Dan apa itu di leher dan dadamu. Kau habis bercinta semalam?" Taemin menatap Jongin penuh curiga.

Jongin membenarkan tubuh Taeoh yang sedang menyusu padanya. "Aku baik, _okay._ Ini hanya— _you know, most common problem in summer_. Dan aku juga belum sempat membereskan _apartment_ ku." Jongin mengelus lehernya gugup.

"Aku tahu kau berbohong." Taemin menghela nafas kecewa. Jongin sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri. Dia ingin Jongin membagi bebannya padanya. Masalah perceraian Jongin dan Minho pun dia tahu dari sepupunya yang bekerja sebagai pengacara keluarga Choi.

Taemin bangkit berdiri, meninggalkan Jongin di ruang latihan. "Kau tahu— _I always regard you as my sister._ Kau bisa bercerita padaku kapanpun."

Dia menghela napas lelah, dia tidak ingin Taemin maupun orang lain tahu seberapa menyedihkan hidupnya.

.

.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi setelah membersihkan tubuhnya setelah seharian berlatih. Taeoh sudah tidur, setelah pulang tadi dia kembali rewel. Jadi Jongin membutuhkan waktu lawa untuk membuatnya tertidur.

Dia duduk di depan meja riasnya, memperhatikan pantulan diri. Tubuhnya semakin kurus. Jongin mengambil obat oles untuk putingnya yang masih luka. "Sst—" Dia mendesis sakit saat jubah tidurnya menggesek putingnya yang terluka.

Payudaranya membengkak, selain karena perbuatan Minho beberapa hari yang lalu, entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini produksi susunya semakin banyak. Padahal Taeoh sering sekali menyusu, dia juga memompa untuk persediaan tapi tetap saja payudaranya membengkak.

Dia mengoleskan obat oles di atas lukanya. Tiba-tiba saja angina kencang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Saat dia menoleh ternyata jendela kamarnya terbuka. Padahal dia tidak membuka sama sekali jendela kamarnya hari ini.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya dia berjalan menutup jendela. Lalu berbaring di atas ranjang, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Taeoh tidur di dalam kamarnya, Jongin sengaja memberikan Taeoh kamar tidur sendiri untuknya.

.

.

Jongin terusik dari tidurnya, tubuhnya menggeliat resah merasakan benda lunak dan basah mengerayangi tubuhnya. "Eengh—"

Jendela yang tadi Jongin tutup, terbuka lebar menerbangkan tirai biru di kamarnya. Kamar tidur yang gelap hanya diterangi sinar bulan.

Terlihat bayangan tubuh pria dewasa menindih Jongin yang tertidur. Sehun, pria muda yang berprofesi sebagai dokter berada di kamar Jongin dan sedang menggerayangi tubuhnya. " _You look so amazing_." Sehun membuka jubah tidur Jongin secara perlahan.

Tubuh Jongin mengigil merasakan hawa dingin yang masuk melalui jendela. Jongin yang tidak mengenakan _bra_ membuat Sehun dapat langsung melihat payudaranya. Keduanya membengkak, menggoda Sehun untuk merasakannya.

"Aah—" Desahan Jongin keluar ketika Sehun memeras lembut kedua payudaranya. Air susu keluar dari ujung putingnya yang langsung dijilat Sehun.

Sehun mendongak melihat wajah Jongin yang masih terlelap dalam tidurnya, tubuhnya menggeliat kecil dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Tiap kali Sehun memeras atau menjilat payudaranya, desahan selalu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Eeengh—" Sehun melahap rakus puting kanannya sambil terus menstimulasi kedua payudara Jongin untuk terus keluar. Di payudara kirinya terpasang _breast pump_. Rasa asin dan manis yang diberikan membuat Sehun ketagihan untuk merasakannya lagi dan lagi.

Pantas saja Taeoh selalu menyusu, air susu Jongin terasa lezat dan nikmat. Sehun bisa melihat beberapa lecet di puting dan sekitarnya terdapat banyak lecet dan luka. Ini pasti akibat gigi Taeoh.

Sehun menampung cukup banyak susu dari Jongin dan meminum banyak dari payudaranya langsung. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah pada Taeoh karena mengambil jatah susunya.

.

.

Jongin bangun dari tidurnya, semalam dia bermimpi aneh. Dia merasakan seseorang menjamah payudaranya. Dia sedikit menyingkap jubah tidurnya dan melihat ada bekas bulatan merah di payudaranya. Payudaranya pun sudah tidak sebengkak semalam.

Dia menuju kamar Taeoh dan menemukan anaknya sudah terbangun sedang bermain dengan boneka. Taeoh yang melihat ibunya, langsung meminta untuk digendong. "Cucu—" Dalam gendongannya dia menarik-narik jubah tidur ibunya.

"Sebentar, sayang." Jongin memakai _baby carrier_ supaya bisa sambil mengerjakan hal lainnya.

Taeoh langsung saja menyusu setelah diletakan dalam _baby carrier_ nya. Jongin ke dapur membuat sarapan, mencuci baju dan membersihkan rumah.

"Oh, aku harus membeli persediaan makanan."

.

.

Jongin dan Taeoh pergi ke _minimarket_ dekat _apartment_ mereka. Membeli daging, sayuran, buah dan bumbu dapur. "Kau mau ini, sayang?" Jongin menawarkan biscuit bayi pada anaknya.

Taeoh menampik biskuit yang disodorkan Jongin,, tangan kecilnya lalu menarik-narik baju Jongin. Meminta jatah susu, padahal sebelum pergi Taeoh menyusu dari bangun tidur sampai mereka siap-siap untuk pergi.

"Cu—, _mma_." Taeoh mengigit baju ibunya sambil menarik kancing kemeja. Wajahnya cemberut hampir menangis.

"Baiklah—baiklah. _You'll get yours, baby_." Jongin membuka kancing kemejanya dan meyodorkan putingnya pada Taeoh yang sudah tidak sabar. _Baby carrier_ yang dipakainya sedikit membantun menutupi dadanya yang sedang dilahap Taeoh.

Jongin sedang mencari rumput laut dan tanpa sengaja dia melihat tetangganya. "Halo, Dokter Oh." Dia menyapa Sehun yang sedang mengambil beberapa bungkus _ramyun_.

"Oh, Hai, bisa kah kita berbicara santai? Panggil aku Sehun, Jongin— _ssi."_ Sehun memasukkan _ramyun_ yang diambilnya ke dalam keranjang belanjaan.

"Kau benar. Berbicara santai lebih nyaman. Isi keranjangmu kenapa makanan instan semua?" Jongin heran melihat keranjang Sehun yang berisi makanan tidak sehat. Padahal dia sendiri seorang dokter.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak." Sehun menjawab santai. "Aku biasa memesan makanan atau membuat makanan instan."

"Kau bisa dating ke _apartment_ ku untuk makan makanan sehat, Sehun— _ssi._ Aku akan memasakkannya untukmu." Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan masing-masing.

Saat pulangpun mereka berjalan bersama, Sehun tidak bisa berhenti melirik kea rah dada Jongin yang sedang menyusui anaknya.

.

.

Sudah beberapa hari ini setiap sarapan dan makan malam Sehun datang ke _apartment_ Jongin untuk makan bersama. Dan selama itu pula Sehun selalu melihat bayi gembil yang sangat beruntung itu tidak bisa berhenti menyusu pada ibunya.

"Apa Taeoh selalu seperti ini?" Sehun bertanya karena melihat Taeoh yang menangis meminta susu. Dia tidak mau minum dari botolnya. Persedian susu di kulkasnya hanya untuk dibawa saat mereka pergi keluar.

"Ya, dia akan terus menangis jika aku tidak menyusuinya." Jongin mengayunkan tubuhnya menidurkan Taeoh yang berada dalam gendongannya. Sedangkan Sehun duduk di meja makan, memakan makanan yang dibuatkan Jongin untuknya.

Jongin mendapati Sehun sedang mencuci piring ketika dia kembali setelah menidurkan Taeoh di kamarnya. "Kau tidak perlu mencucinya, Sehun— _ssi_." Dia menghampiri Sehun dan membantunnya mencuci piring-piring kotor.

"Tidak, kau duduk saja dan beristirahat. Aku akan menyelesaikannya." Sehun menghalangi Jongin yang ingin mengambil mangkuk kotor untuk dibersihkan.

"Aku memaksa." Sehun berujar setalah melihat tatapan Jongin untuknya. Jongin menghela nafas dan duduk di meja makan, memperhatikan Sehun mencuci.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya, Jongin— _ssi_. Aku akan mentraktirmu kapan-kapan." Sehun pamit untuk pulang setelah selesai mencuci, Jongin mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu.

.

.

Kejadian malam itu terjadi lagi, Sehun yang masuk secara sembunyi-sembunyi melalu jendela kamar Jongin. "Aku datang lagi, sayang." Sudah lebih dari dua minggu Sehun selalu datang setiap malam.

Sehun berjalan mendekat pada Jongin yang tertidur di atas ranjangnya. Tangannya menyibak selimut yang melindungi tubuh Jongin dari dinginnya malam.

Jemari Sehun membuka kancing baju tidur Jongin secara perlahan dan hati-hati. Kebiasaan Jongin yang tidak pernah memakai _bra_ saat tidur, sangat menguntungkannya, dengan begitu dia dengan mudah bisa memerah susu kesukaannya.

Sehun memesangkan _breast pump_ pada payudara Jongin. Dan seperti biasanya pula Sehun tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan susu langsung dari dada Jongin. "Engh—"

Jongin mendesah kecil tiap Sehun menghisapnya lebih kencang. Kedua tangan Sehun sibuk membantu air susu keluar dengan memerasnya secara perlahan dan lembut.

Mulut orang dewasa yang besar membuar sebagian payudara Jongin masuk ke dalam mulut Sehun, karena melahapnya terlalu rakus.

Setelah mendapatkan yang diingikannya Sehun segera membereskan barang bawaanya ke dalam tas. Membenarkan baju tidur Jongin dan kembali ke _apartment_ nya.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari dua bulan kejadian tiap malam yang Jongin alami, awalnya dia tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dia menganggapnya hanya mimpi, sebagai bunga tidur. Tetapi seminggu belakangan ini yang dialaminya semakin parah.

Bukan hanya payudaranya yang dijamah, melainkan vaginanya juga. Tiap pagipun dia sering mendapati bekas sperma di sekitar wajah, mulut, dada atau bahkan paha dalamnya.

Sebenarnya penyusup yang masuk tiap malam ke kamarnya itu membantunya meredakan sakit di payudaranya yang selalu membengkak tiap malam hari.

Taemin sering mengatakan padanya kalau dia tidur itu seperti orang mati. Jadi karena itu pula kenapa dia tidak pernah terbangun tiap kali penyusup itu melancarkan aksinya.

"Aku harus berbuat sesuatu. _Hhh—_ " Jongin menghela nafas gusar. Taeoh sedang berada dalam pangkuannya menyusu sambil menonton film kartun kesukaannya.

"Aku akan minum kopi malam ini,dan aku akan menangkap basah bajingan itu. Akh—" Taeoh mengigit putingnya karena Jongin yang bergerak membuat posisi nyamannya terganggu.

Taeoh selalu menggigit tiap kali dia kesal atau marah. "Kau ini suka sekali menggigit _yz._ " Jongin mencubit pipi gembil anaknya gemas. Membuat Taeoh kesal dan mendapat gigitan yang kencang pada putingnya. Dia hanya menjerit kecil sambil meringis.

.

.

Rencana Jongin yang ingin menangkap basah penyusup yang tiap malam melecehkannya batal karena dia yang sudah terlelap. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini sampai kopipun tidak mempan untuknya.

Jongin bahkan masih memakai pakaian perginya. Tadi setelah Taeoh tidur dia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur berniat untuk beristirahat sebentar, yang akhirnya malah ketiduran membuatnya tidak sempat mengganti pakaian.

Sehun masuk disuguhi Jongin yang tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. "Wow, _you're damn sexy. Makes me to fuck you_."

Sehun membalik tubuh Jongin menjadi terlentang. Beberapa hari ini dia tidak hanya mencuri susu Jongin tapi juga ber _onani_ menggunakan Jongin.

Jongin yang tidak pernah terusik sama sekali dengan perbuatannya membuat Oh Sehun makin berani untuk menjamah Jongin lebih intim. Dia sering menggunakan mulut Jongin untuk memuaskan nafsunya.

Seperti biasa dia akan mengambil tujuan utamnya dulu. Jongin yang belum berganti pakaian itu berarti dia masih memakai _bra_ nya, sedikit membuat Sehun kesulitan mengambil jatahnya.

"Ooh—" Dada Jongin membusung saat Sehun mengeluarkan payudara dari _bra_ nya tanpa melepas pengaitnya.

 _Breast pump_ itu langsung saja terpasang pada payudarnya memompa air susu untuk keluar. Untuk memudahkan melancarkan aksinya, Sehun sedikit merombak _breast pump_ yang dia punya walaupun sudah otomatis akan menghisap payudara Jongin tapi Sehun harus bolak-balik melepas dan memasangnya kembali jika wadahnya penuh.

Itu sebabnya dia menambahkan selang dan menghubungkannya ke dalam botol yang cukup besar untuk menampung susu Jongin. Setelah puas menyusu pada Jongin, Sehun memasang _breast pump_ satu lagi pada payudara Jongin yang tadi sibuk dia hisap.

"Eengh—" Kaos Jongin yang dinaikan ke atas dengan dada menyembul keluar dari _bra_ nya membuat libido Sehun meningkat. Apa lagi Jongin yan dari tadi sibuk mendesah.

Bibir Sehun sibuk menciumi tiap inchi tubuh Jongin dengan lembut dan nafsu. Giginya juga ikut andil memberikan beberapa tanda pada tubuh indah di bawahnya. Dada Jongin membusung saat Sehun menciumi daun telinganya. Membuat Sehun dapat melihat kedua payudara Jongin yang bergerak-gerak terhisap _breast pump_.

Celana _jeans_ dan juga dalaman Jongin diturunkan Sehun hingga sebatas betis, mempertontonkan vaginanya yang rutin dia rawat. Tidak ada bulu di sana, vaginanya bersih dan harum. "Hhmm—" Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada vagina Jongin.

Kaki Jongin sedikit dilebarkan mempermudah Sehun untuk mencicipinya. Sehun tidak mengerti dengan Jongin yang memiliki tubuh begitu lezat, tidak hanya susunya yang lezat. Bahkan vaginanya pun terasa lezat di lidah Sehun.

Sehun menjilat klitoris Jongin, melahapnya rakus, _toh_ Jongin tidak akan bangun. "Aah—akh, hh—" Desahan Jongin terus terdengar tiap kali Sehun menstimulasi vaginanya.

Telunjuk dan jari tengahnya masuk menerobos lubang vagina Jongin, menggerakannya maju mundur. "Aku tidak percaya vagina ini berhasil mengeluarkan bayi sebesar Taeoh. _This is too tight_." Sehun menggerakan dua jarinya lebih cepat sambil melahap klitoris Jongin.

Jongin keluar diikuti dengan desahan panjang dari Jongin. "Aaaah—"

"Baiklah sekarang giliranku." Sehun bangkit sambil menepuk vagina Jongin yang basah.

Sehun mengelurkan penisnya yang besar. Dia duduk di samping kepala Jongin, sebelumnya dia melepas _breast pump_ dari payudara Jongin yang sudah tidak membengkak. Tubuh Jongin dia miringkan menghadap penisnya yang sudah tengang.

"Aah, ini nikmat." Sehun memasukkan penisnya ke mulut Jongin. Tangan kanannya memegang rambut Jongin, menggerakkannya berlawanan arah dengan pergerakan pinggulnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya meremas-remas payudara Jongin yang masih mengeluarkan susunya.

"Kkkh—" Gumaman Jongin membuat getaran pada penisnya membuatnya semakin dekat dengan klimaks. Sehun mempercepat hentakan pada pinggulnya sampai menyentuk kerongkongan Jongin.

Jongin yang tertidur dengan disumpal penisnya yang besar membuat Sehun makin bersemangat mengeluar-masukan penisnya membuat Jongin beberapa kali tersedak.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sehun menyemburkan spermanya dalam mulut Jongin. Sehun bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya menggerakan pinggulnya saat dia klimaks. Reflek Jongin segera menelan sperma yang memenuhi mulutnyaa.

" _Good, girl._ " Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya lalu menepuk pipi Jongin pelan. Menggambarkan kepuasannya.

Sebelum pergi Sehun menyempatkan mencicipi kembali susu Jongin setelah lelah menerima _blow job_ Kim Jongin. Pakaian Jongin yang berantakan dirapihkan dan menyamankan posisi Jongin tidur. Kecupan manis juga diberikan pada bibir dan dahi Jongin.

.

,

Jongin membereskan barang-barangnya setelah menganti baju latihannya dengan _dress_ biru selutut. Taeoh bersama dengan Minho, mereka ingin menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama. Hubungan Jongin dan Minho mulai membaik, mantan suaminya mencoba untuk merubah diri demi anaknya.

Dia tidak ingin gagal menjadi ayah yang baik karena dia telah gagal menjadi suami yang pantas dan baik untuk Jongin. Perceraian mereka selesai satu setengah bulan yang lalu. Berakhir dengan baik-baik dan tidak ada lagi pertengkaran.

Mereka bahkan membuat jadwal mengurus Taeoh. Dari hari jum'at hingga sabtu anaknya akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ayahnya. Jongin tentu harus menpersiapkan susu untuk Taeoh. Hitung-hitung membiasakan Taeoh makan makanan bayi. Yah walaupun hanya jika bersama dengan Minho.

Dia tidak membawa mobil hari ini, berangkat dan pulang menggunakan bus memberikan sedikit penyegaran bagi Jongin.

"Ah—aku ingin _soju_." Dia memutuskan untuk mampir ke minimarket dekat _apartment_ membeli soju dan gurita kering.

"Hai, Jongin _—ssi_. Kita sering sekali bertemu di sini." Sehun menyapanya sambil membawa keranjang yang penuh dengan belajaan.

"Sehun— _ssi_ , kau membeli makanan instan lagi?" Lebih dari dua minggu Sehun tidak mampir ke rumahnya. Karena Sehun yang sering sekali lembur di rumah sakit.

.

.

Malamnya Jongin setengah mabuk karena banyak meminum _soju_.

Sehun datang cukup larut dari biasanya tetapi Jongin yang juga tidur larut dari biasanya masih belum mencapai mimpinya. Karena ruangan yang gelap Sehun tidak dapat melihat Jongin yang sebenarnya belum terlelap.

Jongin merasakan ranjangnya yang berderit menandakan seseorang menaiki ranjangnya. Dia membuka matanya, melihat Sehun yang kaget tahu dia belum tertidur.

"Jadi, kau yang selama ini menyentuh tubuhku, _eoh?"_ Jongin mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya.

Sehun menyeringai. "Kau benar. Aku yang menikmati tubuhmu tiap malam, Jongin— _ssi_." Dia mendorong Jongin untuk kembali terlentang. Jongin yang masih setengah sadar memberontak.

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu aku ketahuan secepat ini. Tapi berhubung aku sudah tertangkap basah. Bagaimana jika aku menyentuhmu dengan kau dalam keadaan sadar." Sehun mulai melucuti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh Jongin.

"Kau benar. Seharusnya kau melakukannya saat aku sadar, Sehun— _ssi._ " Jongin ikut melayani permainan Oh Sehun.

Sehun tidak menduga dengan reaksi santai Jongin yang seperti ini. "Baiklah, aku akan menunjukan padamu apa yang biasa aku lakukan pada tubuhmu setiap malam." Sehun mengeluarkan _breast pump_ dari dalam tasnya.

Jongin diam melihat Sehun yang sibuk dengan barang-barangnya. Dia mnegernyit saat Sehun mengeluarkan dua botol berukuran 500 mL dan juga _breast pump._ Sehun memindahkan bantal sedikit tinggi untuk digunakan Jongin bersandar.

"Kau bisa bersandar di sini." Sehun menepuk tempat yang dia siapkan tadi.

Sehun memasangkan salah _breast pump_ pada salah satu payudara Jongin. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" Jongin menggeliat merasakan payudara kirinya terhisap.

"Karena aku menyukai ini dan kau." Sehun meremas kuat payudara kanan Jongin hingga mengeluarkan susu. Tidak ingin menyianyiakan minuman kesukaannya dia langsung saja melahap puting kanan Jongin dengan rakus.

"Aah—" Jongin membusungkan dada sambil meremas sprei kasur di bawahnya. Mulut Sehun begitu lincah memanjakan putingnya. Ditambah lagi dengan _breast pump_ yang terus memompa payudara kirinya agar terus mengeluarkan air susu.

Sehun terus meremas dan melahap payudara Jongin dengan lahatp, bahkan sebagian payudaranya masuk ke mulut Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?" Jongin menatap Sehun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Sehun berhenti mengulumnya, lalu memasangkan _breast pump_ pada payudara kanan Jongin. Pertanyaan Sehun tadi dijawab Jongin dengan desahan panjangnya.

Celana tidur Jongin dilepas hingga menyisakan celana dalam merah yang menutupi vaginanya. Sehun melumat bibir Jongin, lidahnya masuk menginvansi dalam mulut Jongin. "Ooh—Sehun— _ssi."_ Jongin mendesah ketika jari tengan Sehun mengelus vaginanya yang basah dari luar celana dalam.

Bibir Sehun memberikan banyak tanda di sekitar leher Jongin dada atasnya. Jari tengahnya menusuk lubang vagina Jongin hingga kain celana dalamnya terbawa masuk.

"Aah— _yeah_ , _great._ " Jongin membelalakan matanya saat tangan Sehun menyusup ke dalam celana dalamnya dan meremas-remas kasar vaginanya. Jari tengah Sehun menerobos masuk, gerakannya seirama dengan remasan yang diberikannya di vagina Jongin.

Kepala Jongin mendongak ke atas ketika dia mencapaki kenikmatannya. Tubuhnya lemas, nafasnya tersengal. "Jadi seperti ini yang kau lakukan pada tubuhku." Jongin berbicara di sela nafasnya yang memburu

"Sebenarnya ada satu lagi yang belum aku tunjukan padamu." Sehun membuka _zipper_ celananya, melepaskan pakaian yang melekar pada tubuh atletisnya. Penis besar beruratnya menyembul keluar. Jongin memerah melihat benda yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kulum penisku."

Jongin mengulum penis Sehun setelah kedua _breast pump_ yang terpasang di payudaranya dilepas. Sehun bersandar pada kepala ranjang dengan Jongin yang menungging sambil mengulum penisnya. Jemari lentiknya mengurut batang penis Sehun yang tidak muat di mulutnya dan juga skortum Sehun.

" _Good,_ Jongin." Sehun mengelus rambut Jongin lembut. Tangan satunya dia gunakan untuk mengelus pantat Jongin yang _sexy_.

Sehun melumasi anal Jongin dengan cairan dari vaginanya. Jarinya menggesek dari vagina Jongin hingga analnya. "Mmh—" Jongin tersentak ketika jari Sehun mencoba masuk ke lubang analnya.

Tangan Sehun satunya dia gunakan untuk menahan kepala Jongin yang hampir melepaskan kulumannya. "Buat aku meraih puncakku, Jongin— _ssi._ " Jongin mempercepat kulumannya, lidahnya sesekali bermain di lubang penis Sehun. Membuat Sehun mengeram nikmat.

Penis Sehun yang membesar dan Sehun yang tidak berhenti mendesah menandakan dia akan segera sampai puncaknya. Tangan Sehun menjabak rambut Jongin mempercepat gerakkannya dan juga pinggulnya ikut bergerak berlawanan arah membuat tenggorokan Jongin sakit.

"Nngh—" Jongin memejamkan matanya rambut _pubic_ Sehun terus mengenai hidungnya. Mulutnya sudah pegal dari tiga puluh menit yang lalu mengulum penis besar Sehun.

"Aaah—" Desahan Sehun keluar bebarengan dengan sperma yang memnuhi mulut Jongin. Sehun tidak segera melepaskan penisnya. "Telan spermaku." Setelah Jongin menelan spermanya barulah Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya dari mulut Jongin.

Penis Sehun masih menyemburkan sedikit spermanya, wajah Jongin yang masih berada di hadapannya terkena semburan sperma, menambah kesan menggairahkan.

Jongin masih menjilati penis Sehun yang berlelehan sperma. Sehun tidak tahan dengan Jongin yang menggodanya seperti itu mengangkat tubuh Jongin lalu melumat bibir berisinya.

"Mmh—" Jongin yang duduk di pangkuan Sehun menggesekkan vaginanya dengan penis Sehun yang mulai kembali menegang.

Tubuh Jongin menungging di hadapan Sehun dengan tangan menopang berat tubuhnya. "Baiklah, mari kita mencoba hal baru, Jongin— _ssi_." Sehun menepuk-nepuk bongkahan bulat di hadapannya sampai memerah.

Lidahnya menggerayangi lubang-lubang senggama Jongin. Dari anal hingga vaginanya. "Aah—Se—hh" Jongin bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk memanggil nama Sehun dengan benar. Kenikmatan yang diberikan Sehun membuatnya gila.

Sehun menggesekan penisnya di depan vaginanya Jongin tanpa niat memasukkannya. "Ah—Sehun— _ssi,_ kumohon masukkan." Penisnya malah semakain kencang menggesek vagina Jongin. "Apa yang perlu kumasukkan, Jongin— _ssi_?" Menggoda Jongin ternyata menggairahkan.

"Penismu—Oookh—" Dengan sekali hentak penis Sehun masuk ke dalam vagina Jongin setelah Jongin mengutarakan keinginannya.

Sehun yang awalnya bergerak lembut sambil meremas kedua payudara Jongin dari belakang hingga menyemburkan air susunya ke atas ranjang, menambah kecepatan hentakkannya.

"Aaakh, _too fast—_ Sehun akh" Jongin terhentak hentak kasar di atas ranjangnya hingga menimbulkan deritan ranjang. Suara benturan dari pantatnya dengan panggul Sehun dan juga _wet sound_ dari vagina dan penis Sehun membuat gairah keduanya meningkat.

Sehun bahkan kini menarik kedua tangan Jongin ke belakang membuat wanita dengan satu anak itu kepayahan. Payudaranya yang menggantung bergerak-gerak _sexy_ dengan air susu yang sedikit keluar membasahi ujung-ujung putingnya. Bibir Jongin yang tersisa jejak sperma dengan dirinya yang ditunggangi pria tampan yang penisnya keluar masuk vagina basahnya.

"Aah akh—ah oh Sehun— _ssihh_ " Jongin bahkan tidak bisa berhenti mendesah menerima tusukan-tusukan penuh nikmat Sehun. Hingga dia mencapai puncaknya dan Sehun yang masih terus bergerah berusaha meraih puncak kenimkatannya juga.

"Jongin— _ssi_. Ah aku sebentar lagi." Sehun makin mempercepat tusukan di vaginanya.

"Keluarkan di luar. Aakh—" Tangan Jongin di lepaskan Sehun hingga membuatnya terbanting dengan muka menghantam ranjang terlebih dahulu.

"Jika tidak bisa di dalam rahimmu, aku ku keluarkan di dalam tempatmu yang lain."

Pantatnya masih menungging dengan kaki mengangkang lebar, dengan tubuh bagian bawahnya yang lebih rendah membuat pantatnya menonjol menggairahkan di mata Sehun.

Sehun melepaskan penisnya dari vagina Jongin. Lalu secara kasar dank eras tangannya menampar pantat Jongin hingga memerah menghasilkan pekikan sakit dari Jongin.

"Aaaakh—" Tiba-tiba saja Sehun melesakan penisnya ke anal Jongin walaupun lebih lebih lembut tetapi tetap saja sakit karena lubang analnya belum pernah tersentuh sama sekali.

"Sakit, akh—ah Sehun— _ssi_." Tubuh Jongin kembali terhentak-hentak keras oleh Sehun. Beberapa menit kemudian Sehun menyemburkan spermanya ke dalam anal Jongin yang lecet dan mengeluarkan darah.

Sehun melepas tautan kelamin mereka dan membenarkan tubuh Jongin yang lelah. "Terima kasih. Ini pengalaman yang menakjubkan." Sehun mengecup dahi Jongin lama.

.

.

Esok paginya Jongin dibangunkan dengan sesuatu yang menghisap-hisap putingnya. Dia melihat Oh Sehun tetangganya yang tampan sedang menghisap putingnya sambil meremas kedua payudarnya. Matanya melotot kaget.

"Jadi semalam bukan mimpi? Akh—" Jongin bangun dari tidurnya membuat putingnya tertarik gigi Sehun yang masih mengigitnya.

"Yah itu nyata kita menghabiskan malam yang panas bersama." Sehun masih saja meremas salah satu payudaranya hingga air susunya keluar dan menetes menuruni dada dan juga perutnya.

"Ya ampun—" Jongin mengerang frustasi dan panik.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin meminum jatah pagiku. Biasanya aku hanya meminum susumu dari botol dan sekarang aku ingin merasakannya langsung dari payudaramu di pagi hari."

Jongin kembali berbaring pasrah, kakinya bergerak menyamankan posisi untuk menyusui bayi besar Oh. Tetapi kakinya tidak sengaja menyenggol penis Sehun yang menegang di pagi hari. "Mmh—"

"Kau menggodaku? _Morning sex sounds good_." Sehun kembali menindih tubuh Jongin.

"Tidak, tidak. Oh Sehun, aku lelaaah—Aaakh"

Pagi ini Jongin tidak harus menyusi anaknya karena sedang bersama ayahnya tetapi dia harus menyusi bayi besar Oh Sehun dan menidurkan kembali penis besarnya yang susah merasa puas.

.

.

.

.

 _End_

:. Maafin bulan puasa malah post fanfic yadong macem gini -_-'

Yang lagi puasa tahan dulu bacanya sampe buka yaa

Oh ya beberapa ffku kemaren sempet aku hapus

dan ada yang nanya

aku udah post ulag di


End file.
